Fate or Destiny
by BiLoWwOlF
Summary: Fate is when you future was made before you were born. Destiny is when you make your own future. When a game addicted boy is sucked into his favorite game, is this to be his Fate or is Destiny. Rated T for safety. First Fanfic. Should give it a try :D.
1. Into Minecraft we will go

_**Hello fellow readers, as what my summary stated this will bemy first fanfiction ever written by me so i will make a lot of mistakes. Constructive critism is welcomed as those will help me in the future. If you do not wish to read my story, there is a nifty button at the top right corner for you. Without further adeu lets get on with the story...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: MINECRAFT BELONGS TO NOTCH AND MICROSOFT SINCE HE TECHNICALLY SOLD IT TO MICROSOFT EVEN THOUGHI WISHED I OWNED MINECRAFT**_

 **( Adrian POV)**

It was a normal day, while as normal as a day was for me, waking up, getting coffee, playing some Minecraft and going to school, going home after school and play more Minecraft. I had all the freedom I needed as mom and dad were always traveling around the world working, they never had time for being with me, not even on my birthdays though they do send money every month so i can get whatever i wanted. Logging ont o my account ' Captain_Chiken' the terrain began to form around me, i could see the trees beginning to form and cows mooing in the background. I started the most basic yet most important thing to do in Minecraft...chopping down trees...

Time seemed to fly while I was busy gathering wood until i started to hear the moans and slurps coming from the hostile mobs of the night. Without a minute to lose, i quickly dug a three block deep hole whilst putting a block above me after jumping inside. I could hear the oacasional moans and clanks here and there but overall i was safe as long as a creeper does not decide to attempt a suicidal explosion thinking it was 'fun' right above me. That was what i did to pass my time, staring at my computer while sipping my Moonbucks coffee while waiting for the sun to come again and burn those guys to the ground unless of course they had hats to protect themfrom the weather.

A few minutes had pass when i heard thesound of zombies and skeletons being burned by the sun. Thiinking the coast was clear I got out of my temporarily bunker and started crafting a wooden pickaxe to mine stone and coal. Finding a cave was not that hard when you have the Cave Finder mod, smirking at myself for downloading that useful mod I began to mine out the stone in order to craft a stone pickaxe which enables me to mine iron. I played for a few more minutes only to fell down my chair in shock at seeing the time on the clock dangling in my bedroom door which read ' 12:26'. In a haste, i quickly brushed my teeth (ALMOST tripping on my way there),change in to my sleeping clothes (wore it the wrong way) and dived into bed like a torpedo ( which resulted in me hittingthe bed postlike an idiot...life was fanfuckingtastic) ,though because of that i failed to notice a sinister face looking at me through the screen of the computer.

"The time has come _**Eroe**_ " The figure said it with great distate "Soon IT will be MINE... but this time...I won't FAIL!" With the final words uttered, it disappeared with the only thing siganaling it was ever there was the bright flash of light coming from the computer before disappearing the moment a shuffle was heard near the bed.

-(VE~~~~ LINE BREAK)-

( **Still Adrian's POV** )

I woke up to the bright sun shining its annoying rays of light at me. In the distance, i could hear the soothing sounds of waves overlapping each other.

" Wait a god damn minute! I don't even have a window in my room and i certainly don't remmeber living near a beach unless someone moved me in my sleep to my family's beach house!" I shouted.

Finally sitting up and taking a good look at my surroundings, i nearly fell down in shock at the sight i was met with. On first sight, it was a beach with a lush forest right behind it but with a closer look, I could see the trees and grass look sorta 'Blockish'. Thinking on the possibilities of where i am, i have come to a conclusion... I'M IN TERRARIA or of course Dig or die...no wait, i remember both of them are 2D game's...so that must mean i'm in Minecraft...thinking this was a dream, I pinched my face to wake up from this dream/nightmare.

"SHIT! Well shit" I turned to look at my surroundings hoping that i would suddenly wake up in my bed only to see the same environment.I turned to the people reading this horrible fanfic ( oww...WHO THREW THAT PENCIL!) " Looks like i'm stuck in Minecraft like those other fanfictions the author is always obsessed about Readers..." I was suddenly assaulted by a gush of water coming from the ocean only to realize it was ink being sprayed at me by the squids. After a few minutes, the squid left and i could see five words clearly written on the sand. "NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL". I kept a passive face on as i read the words over and over again.

" SERIOUSLY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING AUTHOR" I shouted in anger

After saying that, I was once again assaulted by sprays of ink from the squids...this cannot be good for any living/non-living creatures health. Looking to the sea, I could see 3 squids looking at me sternly before slowly floating back intothe sea.

" I'm so gonna kill those guys the moment i get a sword" I grumbled in distaste.

Looking around, I started to walk towards the woods to make a house while muttering cureses so vile that the author had to censor it out.

" Killing the enderdragon so many times, i be damned if I die in this game at the first night" Walking towards the forest, i saw the grass began to shuffle, signaling that something or someone was approaching. Before i could even respond, a green object came flying at me and knocking me down along with it. The thing that knocked me down began to got up probably nauseaus from knocking into someone with such force, allowing me to be able to look at its face only to feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and out of my nose as i saw who was lying on top of me. A cut-no, scratch that, A super hot/beautiful cute girl was lying on top of me.

"U..ur..urm..C..can..you..er...p..please..g...g...get...of...off...me" I stuttered out. Thats the thing about me, throw a rampaging dinasour at me, i be like "...ok", but throw a cute girlatme and i turn into a stuttering mess. The universe must not like me one bit.

The girl looked up as if just realizing it was lying on top of someone instead of a soft cushion pillow. Looking into each others eyes, i could see she had yellow eyes and a yellow hoodie , she looked a lot cuter with that noticing how close our faces were,we quickly jumped back in shock while blushing profusely. I turned around in an attempt to apologize only to recieve a very painful slap.

" PERVERT!" A huge blush could be seen on the face of the girl as she looked anywhere but at the boy who was rubbing his cheek painfully.

" I'M A PERVERT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME WITHOUT LOOKING WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"I angrily retaliated.

" WHO TOLD U TO STAND IN FRONT OF ME. PLUS I HAD A VERY GOOD REASON TO RUN." She finished her sentence with a scared look in her face.

" Oh? and why is that?"

That was when we both heard the grass start to shuffle again but this time I do not know what was coming out.

" ITS HERE!" The girl scramand hid behind me.

I readied my fists,prepared to beat the crap out of anything that comes through the grass. I could slowly make out a shiloutte coming towards us at a slow pace. The girl behind me continued to squirm in fear.

"It must be ready to pounce" I thought to myself. I got into a fighting stance got ready to punch it the moment it jumps.

When the 'creature' came out I let out a large yell whilst running forward.

 _ **Thats the endof the first chapter of Fate or Destiny. Please tell me what you like or not like in the review box below so i may improve in the future. Nuff said, its time to stop hogging u readers and let u guys read other writers fanfics!**_

 _ **TATA!**_


	2. Night 1

_**HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER NEW STORY. JUST A HEADS UP, I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE 24/7 BECAUSE OF SCHOOL SO I WILL NOTIFY YOU READERS WHEN I HAVE A TESTNCOMING AND WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE MUCH. WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY...**_

( **Adrian's POV** )

I fell down anime style as the 'creature' walked out of the grass. A cute ball of fur could be seen walking out of the grass. "Meow~~" The cat mewed as it started to slowly walk in our direction.

"NOOOOO! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" The girl behind me shouted while grabing my clothes tighter at the sight of the cat coming.

"Thats it? You were running from a cat? I though some demonic monster or devil was chasing, not some cute little cat." I deadpanned.

" HOW CAN IT NOT BE SCARY! THEIR CLAWS CAN EASILY CUT YOU AND THEIR EYES!THE EYES! THEY SHOULD ROT IN THE PITS OF THE NETHER!" The girl scram even more till it got to the extend that i could feel my ears bleeding.

"OK!OK!I'll make it go away just stop your screaming its making my ears hurt!" Looking to the cat that was peacefully sitting on the floor licking its fur without a car about what was going on around it. Picking the cat up, I proceeded to move it to the edge of the forest and placed it in the grass. The cat looked up at me, as if understand what i wanted, walked into the deeper parts of the jungle.

"There,you happy now. The 'Big Bad Monster' is gone now." I proceeded to mock her for almost destroying my sense of hearing whilst holding back my laughter though a few snickers came out of my mouth.

"Its not funny ok!" She said with her face flushed.

"Oh suuure. 'I'm afraid of cute little cats when i'm ten times bigger than it'" I proceeded to mock her,eager to see what her reaction would be like if she goes 'Full Volcano' on me. That was when i realize that her form started to flicker with white the more i mocked dawn upon me as i figured out who she was...A creeper, and here I am standing 10cm away from an extremely angry creeper when a normal one could kill me instantly.

A large 'BOOM' could be heard 50 miles away as a smoking crater was made.

"Note to self,never mock/piss off a creeper when it is standing so near" I mentally made a note to not repeat it again.

"That will teach you a lesson to not mock me next time" While letting out a cute 'hummph'.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" I said it withmy best soldierish voice.

Getting up and dusting myself, I looked to the sky and saw the sun halfway setting.

"SHIT! Its almost night and i haven't evenmade a house yet"I panicked, thinking about all the hostile mobs that would roam in the creeper girl followed my eyes and turned her head to look sky. My eyes trail over to the creeper standing a few steps away. 'Would she turn against me when the moon rises? Would she push me into a horde of zombies while saying " Hey emos, i got a nice tasty morsel right over here!"'

She turn her head and looked at me as if sensing someone was looking at her. Asif seeing the fear I had in my eyes, she quickly pulled up both hands in a small 'I SURRENDER' sign and said "Woah hold your thought, I ain't going to go Godzilla on you just because the moon rises.

"Bu..but your kind are hostile whenever the moon rises" I stuttered, fear evident in my voice.

*sigh* "If you are that afraid, then maybe you should build a house right now instead of look at me like i'm gonna...OH NO!" She suddenly scram.

"Whats wrong?" I asked with fear and curiosity while turning my head up to look at the sky hoping to see the sun still setting but at last, fate canbeso cruel as i was met with the moon.

She turned to look at me with and evil glint in her eye. While licking her lips at the sight of me as if i was food.

 _" I'm gonna blow you up and let the zombies eat your carcass_." She said in a sadastical way as she slowly approached me.

" He..he..your kidding right? Please tell me your joking." I tried to lighten the scary mood.

" _Yes..i'm just your eyes and I assure you are in safe hands_."

"OH HELL NO!" I rejected knowing it was a trick but too late did i realize that she had already ran in front of me. Her form began to flicker white as a shizzling sound could be heard.

' _This is it. I'm going to die_ ' Bracing myself for the explosion to come, instead i heard the sound of laughter coming from the girl in front of me.

"HA...H...HA DID YOU SEE YOUR FACE...HA...IT WAS LIKE THIS" She tried to replicate the face i made a few minutes ago" IT WAS HI-LARIOUS" She began to roll on the floor with laughter.

I glared daggers at the girl in front of me, tempting to bring the cat back to even out the score or kick her while she was vulnerable. Thinking about which one to choose, I forgot to check the sky as the sudden sounds of moans and bones crackling ( and of course a still laughing girl) reached my ears.

"Whats wrong?" The creeper girl finished with her laughing got up and asked.

"I haven't build a house yet and its already night time" I panicked

" OH thats alright, my ca-house is nearby so we can take shelter there to pass the night." She assured me with a happy grin and a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go! I refuse to die either by being eaten alive or shot to death with a butt full of arrows." Nodding, she took my hand and ran in the direction of the cavewhile the ocassional moans and slurps got closer.

-(NO ONE POV)-

Unbeknown,someone was watching the boy with a glare so hard it could kill a thousand zombies.

"God damn and thank the author for bringing _HIM_ into Minecraft" The figure said with hatred. A squirt of ink was launched at the figure the moment the sentence was finished.

" FLARGLE-WARGLE-BLARGLE" The figure tried to make a sentence but failed as the amount of ink being sprayed was too much.

Looking over he saw 3 squids looking at him with stern glares while a few words were writen in ink neatly on the grassy floor ' NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO!'. The figure looked at the words, remembering the last time it happened to the $#%#$%# boy, he laughed at that seen a million times and now that he had experinced it,he was willing to call a truce with the boy just to kill the squids.

" Fucking author ruining my life just for the sake of the stupid re-" Before that sentence could be finished, a huge block of ink sac dropped on his head.

' Ya know what, i hope the truce with him comes earlier. I REALLY REALLY want to kill those bastards right now" The figure disappered with a loud 'POP' and the only thing signaling he was ever there was stake pierce through a badly drawn drawing of a squid.

 **WELL GUYS THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 2. I KNOW THE STORY IS GOING IN A SLOW PACE BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AS I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE FUTURE CHAPTERS MORE /FOLLOW TO KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AND AGAIN I WILL NOTIFY YOU GUYS WHEN A TEST I COMING AND I WILL WRITE LESS. WELL I HOPE YO ENJOYED IT AND IT TIME TO LET YOU GUYS GO READ OTHER AUTHORS FANFICS RATHER THAN HOG YOUR GUYS TIME.**

 **TATA :D**


	3. YOUR A- WHAT!

**HELLO EVERYONE, AS YOU CAN SEE A NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPLOADED AND HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE MORE PROGRESSIVE THAN THE LAST ONE. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY...**

-  
( ADRIAN'S POV)

Fear...that's all i could feel as hundreds upon thousands of zombies, skeletons,spiders you name it. Looking back i could see the skeletons notching their arrows, preparing to shoot us down and let their zombie friends eat us. Though there was one type of mob not present, the creepers.

"Come on!Do you want to die? Move those legs!" I snapped out of my thoughts as the girl dragging me scram as the hordewas getting closer and closer every minute. It was then i realized the ground seemed to be slowly covered by shadows,confused i asked the creepergirlin front of me while running of course.

" HEY!Is it me or does the terrain seem darker now?" I watch as her expression turned from fear to utter horror as she looked at m..no wait...what was behind me.

Turning my head around and hoping to see Gummy Bears frolicking around in the grassy panes. As I looked behind me, i could feel my eyes poping out of their sockets at the sight i was met with.

"Fan-fuckingtastic" Thousands of arrows were unleashed by the chances of us getting out of this alive is most probably... negative infinity. As the arrows started to rain down on us we held each other tightly, praying to any gods that might help us.

'This the end' I thought to myself. A few seconds past as both of use sat there waiting for the arrows to impale us.

" PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" A shout could be heard as the ground rumbled.

I looked to the direction of the hostile mobs but my vision was blocked by a wall of dirt hovering above us, sheilding us from the arrows which were about to impale us 3 paragraphs ago. I could hear as diffrent kinds of explosions behind the dirt wall as the moans of the zombies decreased whereas the arrows flying through the air decreased as well.

" YES! They recieved the SOS haha!" The creeper girl whom i was and still hugging shouted in delight making us hug even closer.

Finally noticing the position we were in, we both pulled away with our faces as red as a tomato.

" Princess, are you hurt? Did this boy or any of the readers hurt you in any way?" The guard was suddenly hit with a brick tied to a message saying ' **DEATH FROM ABOVE AND NO BREAKING FOURTH WALL** '.I looked over to see a creeper but unlike the usual green skin, he had the skin of the dirt block while wearing a diamond helmet and breastplate whereas a diamond sword hung at his waist. He looked at me with a glare as if saying 'You're neck is mine if you have hurt her'. I quickly shook my head to tell them I did not touch her butthe position we were in a few minutes ago was not helping.

" Stand down Gerard, Adrian here did no such thing. In fact, this was the most thrilling thing I had ever done in my whole life." She said it with a happy smile that sorta made her look extremly cute.

" But princess! Leaving the castle will endanger your life. We are already at war with the zombies, skeletons, enderguardians? And whats more, if they catch you, who knows what they will do with you? I mean they could execute you, torture you, or worse HE could get you an..and need i say more? And here you are hanging out with a..a male Mineraftian whose race is hated by all of use just because they find that killing our kind is fun!" The soildier ranted on and on about people like me only to be interrupted by The creeper girl.

" Calm down Gerard, we'll go back to the castle if it helps you sleep tonight, i promise i will not sneak out in the middle night ever again" She said this with a stoic expression but i could see she her left hand crossing its fingers behind a .

" I, a measly soildier, amd not in a position to berate the princess, buti hope you will take what i said into consideration. Your father's upset at you disrespecting his orders... _again_." The soildier sighed in depression knowing full well that the princess in front of him had not taken his words into consideration at all.

The soildier turned to me when as if realizing I was there all along.

"What about him Princess? What shall we do with him? Your father would forbid you from bringing another Minecraftian boy back to the castle after what happened _ **LAST TIME**_." The soildier said while glaring at me.

" Nah. I doubt it. Adrian here is diffrent than _**HIM**_. I'm sure he will behave when we meet my father, right Adrian? Adrian?" The cree-no princess looked at me with curiosity as i did not answerr her question and fear hoping the rain of arrows did not made me insane.

Snapping out of my thoughts at the sound of my name being said. I said the most intelligent word my brain could process atthe moment.

" **PRINCESS**!"

 **WELL THATS IT READERS FOR CHAPTER 3. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR WHERE I COULD IMPROVE ON SO I WILL BE ABLE TO SUIT TO YOUR TASTE. WHILE TIME TO LET YOU READERS READ OTHER AUTHORS FANFICTIONS RATHER THAN HOG YOU GUYS TO MYSELF.**

 **TATA**


	4. Technorogy

**HELLO READERS! WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER 4 OF FATE AND DESTINY. NOW LAST CHAPTER, WE FOUND OUT THE CREEPER GIRL WAS ACTUALLY THE PRINCESS. NOW ALL WE NEED IS HER NAME.( NO PRESENTS TO THOSE WE CAN GUESS WHAT HER NAME IS). I HAVE RECIEVED PM'S FROM CERTAIN PEOPLE TELLING ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE ON MY WRITING SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE MY STORY EVEN MORE. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE, LETS GET ON WITH DA STORY...**

 **WAIT! I WISH TO TELL YOU GUYS MY TIMETABLE FOR WRITING BEFORE PROCEEDING ONTO THE STORY!**

 **MONDAY- START NEW CHAPTER  
TUESDAY- CONTINUE WITH WRITING THE CHAPTER  
WEDNESDAY- FINISH THE CHAPTER AND PUBLISH  
THURSDAY- START A NEW CHAPTER  
FRIDAY- CONTINUE WITH WRITING THE CHAPTER  
SATURDAY-FINISH THE CHAPTER AND PUBLISH  
SUNDAY-BREAK TIME VE~~~**

 **NOW THESE WILL TIMETABLES I WILL BE STICKING TO AND IT MIGHT CHANGE DEPENDING ON WETHER A TEST OR LOTS OF HOMEWORKS ARE GIEN BUT FEAR NOT, I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS STORY ON HIATUS. PROBABLY...**

 **THAT BE ALL NOW LADS AND LASSIES. THANK YE FOR READING THIS.**

-  
( Adrian's POV this is getting old...)  
I stared at the hooded teenager in front of me with a shock face.

"PRINCESS! WHO? WHAT? WHEN? HOW? " I shouted.

" HOW DARE YOU MEASLY PEASANT SHOUT AT THE LADYSHIP LIKE THAT! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" The soldier started to unsheathed his sword but was stopped by the princess of creepers.

" Calm down Gerard. He just learned of this piece of info and must be surprised to have been running with a princess. And yes Adrian, I am a princess, Princess of the creeper race to be exact." The Princess of the creepers said.

Instead of responding the princess, the armor-cladded armour warrior saluted her and left in a before any objections could be made.

" Well that was a nice introduction" I said sarcastically.

" Give it time Adrian, Gerard is quite protective of me when new people emerge from nowhere and try to be friends. That is to be expected since he was my guardian ever since i was a child. He once tried to kill a Dark creeper just because he tried to court me though my dad would have killed him either way had he got past Gerard." She giggled at the fond memories she had when she was younger.

" So...What now?" I ask hoping she would allow me to tag along with her as being stranded alone in Minecraft without a sword can be really really really bad.

" Well...You can either choose to follow me back to my castle and face my dad who might like you or not and will possibly kill you or you could just stay in the corner of the tree there and cry until the skeletons come and shoot your butt full of arrows." She finished her offer with a Happy-go-Lucky smile with her hands stuck out ready for me to accept my offer of coming with her back to the castle which in my eyes was the smile of the devil.

" I have no say in this do I?" I ask with a loud sigh while looking at her outstretched hand thinking about the choices. On one hand, I could possibly go with the princess here and most possibly live if her father decides to spare me but the chances of that happening would be so low based on what the General said about people like me and on the other, getting my butt full of arrows will most probably end end my life slowly and painfully. Weighing my options, i decided to go with the princess.

-( Lino Branke)-

( ? Princess POV finally! A new POV)  
I merrily skipped all the way home as i looked back at the sulking boy behind me. I laughed internally at the devious plan i cooked up. Sniigering at the misfortune i befell upon Adrian.

"We're here!" I could hear Gerard shout as we came in front of an extremely large castle. The castle itself had three large towers standing high and tall whereas the beside the gate, there was two large statues of the two famous creepers who founded this kingdom, Cromulus and Crmus, stood beside the drawbridge with the faces of anger on their faces. All around the kingdom, banners filled with different type of creeper faces could be seen hanging from the walls, signalling that this was creeper territory.

I could hear the gasp of surprise coming from our little Minecraftian friend behind me as we walked across the drawbridge that was lowered to allow us to enter.

" Home sweet Home." I said with a longing gaze, recalling all the memories i had made when i was a little Crepa.

( Adrian's POV)  
I had expected a lot of things before coming to the creeper kingdom but THIS was what i had expected! When were creepers able to build buildings even castles for that matter. I mean, come on. I they were able to make this, i'm pretty sure Minecraft would be overrun by creepers by now.

Walking through the village, which in my opinion, was quite big for a small village. All the houses were build exactly like the houses built during the Medieval times.

" Erm...Your majesty, may I ask why the houses are based on medieval styles rather than terraces being built? What about technology? Do creepers not have computers or Internet?" I asked, curiosity filling me with every second.

" Drop the 'majesty' act Adrian, your my friend aren't you? Then you don't have to call me 'Your princess this' and 'My majesty that'. And to answer your question, this is the latest model we have for houses right now though it is very expensive. 5 diamonds 30 gold bars and 10 iron." She said whilst pointing at a beautiful stone cottage that sat on the hill. It had a large garden filled with yellow daffodils while a creeper could be seen tending to the roses growing at the corner.

" To answer your second question, we do not have whatever you call this computers or internet but they sound interesting so i might be able to make some." She tapped her chin as if thinking about what or how those things might look like based on how they were called.

I nodded in understanding while internally crying at the fact that i could not contact my parents in any shape or form.

Noticing how glum i must have looked, she tried to cheer me up.

" Hey,Hey! Why don't you try some of our most famous drinks. Its called 'Croca Crola' and its the favourite drink of every creeper as its sudden burst of gas makes us feel as if we have exploded though without the 'dead' part of course

" Yeah sure. Maybe one of your people's weird drinks we'll cheer me up" I tried to smile to assure the girl in front of me only to realize...

" Urm...Princess?" I was interrupted by her saying.

" What did i tell you to not to call me princess." She said with a stern face.

" Its not that i don't want to its just well..."

"Well what?" She asked, waiting for a reason to me calling her 'princess'.

" Its just, I don't know your name...Heh...Please don't kill me..." I stammerd fearing what her reaction would be like.

"Oh. Is that it? Well if it gets you to stop calling me princess then i'll tell you. My name is..."

 **CLIFFHANGER? I GUESS NOT TO A LOT OF YOU GUYS WHO HAVE DOWNLOADED THE MOB TALKER MOD THEN I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'LL KNOW WHAT HER NAME IS. PLEASE PRESS THE LIKE OR FOLLOW BUTTON IF YOU LIKE MY STORY AND WOULD LIKE TO BE UPDATED IN THE FUTURE WHENEVER I POST A NEW CHAPTER.**

 **TATA!**


	5. Lies

**HELLO READERS! AFTER A WEEK AND A HALF OF PLOT THINKING( WHICH SHOULD'VE BEEN DONE BEFORE THIS STORY WAS STARTED), ITS TTIME I CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY! NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADEAU, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

-  
(Adrian POV)

" My name is Candace Utopia Pamela Andrea, but you can just call me Cupa! For short!" The beaming girl in front of me announced with a bright smile, as if she was proud of her name.

" Pleasure to meet you _Princess Cupa_. Though your name is still a mouthful in my opinion." I replied with a large smirk on my face accompanied with

a teasing tone, knowing full well she hated being called princess.

I was suddenly smacked in the face with a large frying pan that came out of no where which caused me to see stars flying on my head.

" DON'T CALL ME _PRINCESS_ " Each word was pronounced more menacingly than the next. Getting the message I quickly nodded my head in hopes to save my bruised head from getting smacked and battered by another frying pan. Knowing that she had gotten the message through my thick skull, she replaced her annoyed expression with a happy one and proceeded to guide me through the village. All around, I could smell the sweet scent of cookies and the loud sounds of metal clashing against metal in a blacksmith's shop. Passing through the town was rather, weird, as one might put it as i could see the townspeo-creeper pointing at me while whispering among themselves. I turned to the soldier next to me hoping to get an answer on why the townscreeper were whispering about us only to receive a cold shoulder. So much for good hospitality. Curios at hy the townscreepers were whispering about me, I failed to realize the creepers escorting me had stop in front of a large moat, I ran into Cupa, who had been walking in front of me the whole team. "Which where you're going silly" She said, only to have a huge smile planted on her face while raising her hand in a presenting way saying " We are here Adrian. My House. "

I looked up only to have my breath taken away at the sight that beheld me. It was as if God had personally oversaw the construction of this castle as it was extremely breathtakingly beautiful. The castle was surrounded by a large moat wile pillars of different sizes could be seen around the castle. The castle seemed to be illuminated by the sun as it gave off a holy feeling. The walls which stood strong and tall were lined with soldiers, each of them had their bows drawn, as if aiming at something in that was nearing their castle. I followed their line of fire straight towards...me.

" FUCK!" I swore as I saw the soldiers preparing to fire. The men glared at me, as if daring me to make a move against their princess. Beads of sweat rolled down my face as I tried to think of a way to get out of this sticky situation, only to be saved by the General raising his hand while shouting " STOP! HE IS WITH US!". The guards lowered their bows, albeit reluctantly while the drawbridge which separated us from the castle was lowered. I felt relieved that a hundred bows weren't being pointed at me. I began to thank the General only to receive a glare that meant " I did not do it for you asshole". Biting my lip in an attempt to stop all the _unpolite_ words from spewing out. I proceeded to make my way into the castle through the drawbridge while simutaniously looking down at the moat which had a few bows and sword stuck in them. I nervously proceeded, hoping i would not join the ones who drowned in the moat though the sword poking my back was not helping one bit.

-( Line Break)-  
Walking through the castle halls, I felt uneasy as I looked around my surroundings, I could see decorations lining along the hallway. Tapestries, expensive looking pots, paintings you name it, they were there. But everything was pictured with the creepers fighting with the zombies and skeletons whereas one was a picture of a creeper whom wore a crown stabbing a guy who wield a scythe. Though the pictures showed gruesome tales, I know it was not those thing that made me want to run away and scream mommy but it was what's behind the doors that lie at the end of the hallway.

We continued on to the hallway until we stopped in front of the two large mahagony doors. The guards took their positions at the side of the doors and ushered both me and the princess inside. Upon entering the room, I was suddenly hit at the back of my head and fell down into unconsiousnous.

( Cupa POV)

I gasped in shock as I saw the limp body of Adrian fall onto the ground. I grabbed a hidden knife which was safely kept in my pocket in case of emergencies like this, preparing to defend myself at all cost against this mysterious attacker only to see a cloud of red smoke blinding me momentarily.

" _Welcome back. I assume you had fun outside the castle without telling_ _anyone about your disappearance."_ A menacing voice could be heard echoing around the room as I sighed in boredom.

" In my defence, the guards weren't guarding me properly. That's why I was able to sneak out of the castle. And did you HAVE to knock Adrian out?" I berated the creeper in front of me for doing such a horrible thing to my newly made friend.

" _You of all people should know not to ever set foot outside the castle, we talk about this and what would happen should you ever be apprehended by our enemies."_ I groaned at the reason on why I was not allowed to set foot outside the castle grounds.

" But I want to go out there and explore something, not just sit here and sulk for all of my explosive life." I retorted hoping he would change his mind about keeping me in the castle forever.

" _YOU ARE STAYING IN THE CASTLE UNTIL YOU ARE OLD AND MATURED ENOUGH BEFORE I LET YOU STEP ONE FOOT OUTSIDE THIS CASTLE_." The creeper scram with anger and frustration at her daughters inability to change her thoughts about going to the outside world.

"Bu-" " NO BUTS! GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY AND STAY THERE UNTIL I THOUGHT OUT WHAT YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE AND IF YOU LAY ONE MOLECULE OF YOU BODY OUT OF THAT ROOM,I WILL LOCK YOU IN THAT ROOM WITH MAXIMUM SECURITY FR THE REST OF YOUR EXPLOSIVE LIFE." The creeper exploded ( no pun intended).

Knowing that continuing on to argue with him would make my punishment worse, I looked at the limp body of Adrian on the floor. " What about Adrian? You can' just put him on the ground for the whole day. OH! I know! Let him rest in my bedroom!" I suggested hoping he would accept my request.

" _NO! IT WAS BACAUSE OF_ _ **THEM**_ _THAT YOUR MOTHER DIED!"_ The creeper replied furiously. Beside me, I could hear the still unconscious Adrian groan in pain

" Wait...I thought you said mother died from giving birth to me?" I asked, remembering the time when he told me why I do not have a mother to care and support me. A mother to raise me and protect me. That was why I was sometimes teased at school for not having a mother." Has it been a lie? Tell me! How did mom die?" I could feel my eyes water at how I did not know why and how my mother died.

" _GO TO YOUR ROOM! I WANT YOU THERE_ _ **NOW!"**_ The creeper finished with a loud slam to the table beside him which broke into 3 oak planks and 4 sticks.

Feeling betrayed I quickly grabbed the limp body of Adrian and quickly ran down the hallways which led straight into my room. It wasn't a room made to fit royalty, rather than a room for a more homely feeling. Plopping Adrian down on my king sized bed, I sat down on my chair trying to hold in my tears which were threatening to spill out. At the thought of my mother, I could lost control and my tears rolled down my eyes like a waterfall.

A shuffle and a groan could b heard in the direction where I placed Adrian. Looking at with my Blood-Red eyes, I could see Adrian holding his head with a pained face. Slowly rising into a siting position. He turned his head from left to right to survey the new environment before his eyes lay on me.

( Adrian POV)

Fucking hell, I feel like i've been hit with a jackhammer and a hammer. SHIT. My head hurts, hopefully my brain is still intact. I could feel the cushion of what is was lying on rather that the cold floor I was lying on not long ago. Sitting up, I surveyed my surroundings and saw that It was quite a nice little room. There was a fireplace which produce a soothing cracking sound with one-man sofa and a table which had a cup of coffee? Looking to my right I was shocked to see Cupa with bright red eyes and tears flowing down her face. I got up from the bed and walked over to her, hoping to find out why she was crying and try to comfort her.

"Hey Cupa, I just woke up after being smacked in the head to unconsciousness and missed out of what happened. So tell me, why are you crying?" I asked in my most gentlest voice, hoping to help her ease whatever pain she held.

" No its nothing Adrian, just some family matters that' all." She tried to give me a smile saying she was ok but failed miserably as the tears flowing down her face told me otherwise.

" Its ok Cupa. Just tell me what's wrong, like what my dad used to say ' By sharing you pain with others, they will know how to help you." I quoted what my father said to me on that very day.

Nodding her head, she told me what had conspired when I was , telling me what her father and said and lying about how her mother lied which resulted with her crying even more. The only thing I could do was pat her back and try to listen as it was painful seeing such a cheerful girl be brought down to a sobbing mess.

After a few minutes of her recounting what had happened, I could hear a cute snore coming from the girl beside me. Looking at her, I almost wanted to laugh at how she fell asleep in the middle the conversation. Thinking it might be uncomfortable for a princess to sleep on a mere couch. I carried her 'princess' style and laid her on the bed before slowly and quietly taking a few steps out of the room.

Closing the door to her room, I turned around, preparing t get out of the castle only to bump into a large four-legged creeper who had bright red glowing eyes. But what was unusual about this creeper was instead of its skin being green with black dots, its was orange with white dots. It looked at me with pure malice as it spoke in a very deep voice " _What were_ _ **YOU**_ doing in _that room_ _ **MINECRAFTIAN?"**_ The unusual creeper spoke with its eyes glaring at my every move.

Knowing I would not survive had I just stand there and do nothing. I mustered up my courage and responded." I...I...was ju..just put..putting the p..princess...t..to sleep " I squeaked at the very end as the glare increased tenfold.

" _I CAN SMELL AND HEAR THE FEAR IN YOU PUNY_ _ **MINECRAFTIAN**_ _.YET YOU DARE SET FOOT IN CREEPER TERRITORY. "_ The creeper gave a loud malicious laugh before setting its blood-red eyes on me. It started to ficker white accompanied with a slowly increasing *HISS*. Knowing it was about to explode, I braced myself for the impact that was to come but knowing full well it was futile judging by how close we were. After a few seconds, I slowly opened my eyes. Wondering why I was not a pile of ashes yet only to see the creeper observing my face as if I was a piece a piece of 32 carat diamond.

" _You look familiar...Ah...You must be that Minecraftian boy my dear daughter must have brought in just now."_ He said with a sceptive look.

I nodded, hoping that he will let me live knowing I was his daughter's friend rather than some lost boy who just so happened to be in his daughter's be-!?" WAIT! If your daughter's a princess...Won't that make you the king?" I asked.

" _You realize that now little Minecraftian?"_

-  
 **WELP! THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 5 AFTER A WEEK? OF PLOT THINKING. THOUGH THIS IS MY SHITTEST ENDING EVA BUT I WILL TRY TO IMPROVE IT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. I HOPE TO SEE YU READERS READING MY FANFIC THE NEXT TIME I POST IT AND REVIEWING WIL ALSO HELP ME IN DA FOOOTURE. THATS ALL I WIGH TO SAY AND A CHEERIO!**


End file.
